What Happens At College
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: William and Phoebe go to the same college and decide to be friends, but will they start to feel something more than friendship? -Will/Phoebe-


Phoebe flung the sheets off her and got up from her bed. Cristina woke up and glared at her stepsister.

"Phoebe, it's only 5:46; why are you up now?"

"I have a lot of work to do: I have to get to the shower, so my hair and make-up, get dressed, and eat breakfast."

"I so don't want to go to college soon." Cristina growled as she went back to sleep.

Phoebe smiled as she playfully rolled her eyes. Phoebe left the room and rushed to the bathroom when she saw Will.

She didn't really know what kind of relationship she had with Will; all she knew was that she didn't think of him as a brother. Phoebe didn't know if they were friends or not. The only time she hung out with him was when they were trying to get their parents to split up. It's still a surprise to her how they were going to the same college. Will was all smart, polite, and perfect when she was just a free spirited, guitar playing artist. She thought William would be going to Stanford or Harvard or any other preppy school like that, but instead he applied for UCLA: a mediocre school that was perfect for Phoebe. "Good morning, Phoebe" Will said politely. "Morning, Will; you should go first It's gonna take me a while." Phoebe said moving a side so Will can go inside the bathroom. "Thanks" Will said as he went inside the bathroom. Phoebe used this time to go pick out an outfit.

Will splashed cold water in his face. He couldn't believe he was going to college. Sometimes he wondered why he was going to UCLA. He didn't even bother to apply to Stanford or Harvard. Maybe he didn't want to go to a university far away from home. He shrugged it off. What he should be worrying about is going to an all new college with people he hardly knew. At least Phoebe was going to be there, but she wouldn't talk to him anyway; she'd probably the most popular girl in school: she's pretty, strong, and down to earth. Will doesn't really understand his relationship with Phoebe. Sometimes they might talk about school and stuff, but that was it. He doesn't really know anything about her. He didn't understand why she was going to UCLA, she was so talented and ambitious; he figured she would go to some performing arts college like Julliard or something. William heard someone banging at the bathroom door. William didn't have to open the door to know who it was.

"Why are you even up this early, Dylan?" William asked.

"Cause I have to use the facilities; now open the door" Dylan demanded

"Sorry, I'm shaving" William said slyly.

"Ugh, hurry up" Dylan said angrily.

Ten minutes later William came out of the bathroom slightly wet with a towel around his waist. Dylan scoffed.

"Sure took you long enough." He said harshly.

Phoebe walked out of her bedroom and froze when she caught a glimpse of Will. She put her hands over her eyes. Will laughed whole heartedly at this.

"Pheebz, you don't have to cover your eyes, you've seen me like this before."

Phoebe put her hands down and looked away as she blushed.

"That was completely different; it was a prank and you thought the house was on fire."

Dylan came out of the bathroom and looked at them strangely.

"What's up with you guys? And Phoebe, why do you have hair dye?"

"Nothings wrong, and why do you think I have hair dye? I'm going to go dye my hair.'

"Okay well then…"

"Can you move out of the way?"

"Whatever; follow me, William"

William and Dylan went to their room as Phoebe went inside the bathroom still blushing.

Dylan closed the door to his bedroom.

"So how do you feel about going to college?"

"Nothing really it's just like going to school, but without parents."

"Lucky, at least you won't be completely alone."

"What do you mean; I don't know anyone there."

"You're going to be with Phoebe"

William scoffed. "Oh please, she probably won't even talk to me; I bet she'll make all new friends in 5 minutes.

"So she'll still talk to you, she gets along with you the most here."

"What?"

"The younger ones don't really relate to her, well except for Jimmy; I like to pull pranks on her, and Cristina can be a diva sometimes; you're the only one that doesn't annoy her."

"I never thought of it that way"

"I know I'm good"

The rest of the morning was filled with goodbyes and tears. Helen refused to let go of Phoebe when she was hugging her, and Frank had a sad face on, but didn't cry. The rest of the children cried including Dylan. William and Phoebe finished putting their bags in the car and drove off to UCLA it was just 16 hours away.

"Ready, Pheebz?"

"As ready as you are, Will."

**Chapter 2 coming soon**


End file.
